Son of The Doctor
by wickedlywordy
Summary: This is the story of the 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler's son. Most of the characters in this fic are my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

"Evander, no!" My mother shouted.

"Mum, I have to!" I cry. "Dad traveled time and space. I never even met the real him. This'll be my way of knowing him, like you did!" I turn to the whirling vortex.

"You don't even know what's on the other side!" my mother argues.

"It's his universe, Mum! I know it is." I argue back. "I'm going through, and I'll travel with my Vortex Manipulator! Jack gave it to me, you know it works." So I kissed my mother on the cheek and turned once more to the wormhole.

"Come back to me, Evvie," she pleads. "Even he came back, you know."

"I promise I'll come back, Mum. In all of time and space, nothing is as beautiful or amazing as you."

"Be careful what you say about me, okay? A wrong word in the wrong place can cause the downfall of the universe."

"Rose!" My stepdad calls. "Get out of there!" I grin and let go of my mother's arm.

And, yeah. That was the day I left home. I was eighteen and ready to see the world. Or, all of them, rather. And, now I'm nineteen. I had hoped to have a companion like good old dad by now, but I haven't found someone. Or anyone. I'm Evander Kendrick Tyler, and I'm the Son of The Doctor.

The Doctor has had many faces. My dad is the tenth. You know, the guy with the sweet trench coat, rumpled hair, really didn't want to go? And of course there's the metacrisis version of him still living with my mother in the parallel universe. It was cool to grow up with a guy so similar to my real father, but it still wasn't him. A little too much Donna Noble in there for my liking. Of course Mom loves him. I'm happy for her, though.

"Sir," the shopkeeper addresses me. I turn around, an exotic fruit in my hand.

"Yes?" I ask, dropping the fruit.

"Will you be buying anything, or talking to yourself this whole time?" he asks. I flush. I have the habit of mumbling my thoughts when I'm deeply thinking.

"Sorry," I reply. "I'll take one of these." I hold up the purple squishy produce. The shopkeeper charges me two little bronze coins and I hand them to him. I grin and take a bite on my way out. I have liked this planet. Yeah sure, the people have tentacles, and the translator I have doesn't work very well, but I've been in worse. I decide that my time on this planet is up, and set some coordinates onto my Vortex Manipulator. Stopping to ensure there's a planet where I'm about to land, I shift it into gear. I warp through the vortex and appear on a planet similar to earth. I'm in some sort of cave, and I hear voices coming from a room around the corner. I don't switch on my translator; they're speaking English. I peer into the room and see several women in robes huddled around a thingy.

"Quis es tu et unde venis?" a voice asks angrily. I spin around. It's a female (I think), with a black robe over her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just a traveler, passing through," I reply, but then I frown. "Exspectare quid? Quomodo intelligendum ut te? Numquid Latine loqui?" I'm so confused. I'm understanding this lady(?), but it seems as if she's speaking Latin! I don't speak Latin!

"Sic vos!" she cries. Okay, now I know she's crazy. I am not speaking Latin.

"Non ego sum! Linguam Angelicam loquor!" I cry, exasperated. I speak English, not Latin!

"You were speaking Latin," the girl replies. I realize she was now speaking English. "How did you do that without knowing?"

"Nescio," I say. "I mean, I don't know. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Cerise," the girl says, removing her hood, revealing a pretty face. Before I can study her features, someone shouts, and Cerise grabs my hand. My heart jolts at her touch as we weave around corners, churning through a labyrinth of stone.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly we're running from?" I pant.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." She replies with a laugh. Little lines that look like bird's feet crinkle around the sides of her eyes as her face shifts into a smile. I'm sure I could appreciate them much more if we weren't running for our lives. Cerise and I finally reach a wooden door, and we climb the ladder to reach it. When we open the door and burst to the surface of a strange planet, Cerise shuts the wooden doors and latches it. Remembering my cleverness, I pull out my sonic pen and seal the doors. Good thing the latch is metal; the sonic doesn't work on wood.

"You have a sonic…" Cerise's sentence trails off. "Pen." She laughs hard, doubling over.

"It's handy," I defend my tool.

"What do you use the pen for? Your diary?"

"It's a journal! I cry, taking my little black book out of my trench coat.

"Oh my gosh!" Cerise falls onto the sand, kicking and laughing. My gaze hardens.

"So, what's your real name?" I ask 'Cerise'. She stops mid-kick, mid-laugh, and freezes.

"I gave you my right name," she replies. She rises and dusts off her dark clothes. I finally get a good look at her. The girl is tall, with long legs and wide hips. Her dark brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, now severely mussed and dusted with sand. She has clear, bright blue eyes, lined with kohl, and creamy pale skin.

"Alright, enough staring," the girl demands. "Who are you and why do you look familiar?" I blush a bit and shuffle my feet around in the sand.

"I'm Evander Kendrick," I say, omitting my last name. I look down at my dark brown trench coat, emerald green vest, and skinny jeans. My white collared shirt is a bit wrinkled and my white high tops are filthy. I suppose I do dress a bit too much like dear old dad. But how would this young girl know about my dad? He's been gone for a long time now.

"Evander," she remarks. "It means 'good man'. Are you a good man?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tease.

"Maybe I would," the girl grins lopsidedly, revealing sharp canine teeth. A little _too_ sharp, if you know what I mean.

"Well, so who are you?" I ask. "It's your turn."

"Okay, here we go," the girl takes her black cloak off and sits on it, as not to get sand on her pants. I do the same with my trench coat and sit down to listen. "My name is Juliette Q. Wait, are we doing species while we're at this?" I nod. She shrugs. "I'm half vampire, half human. And no, I don't need to drink blood. I just have pointy teeth and can see in the dark. Oh, and I have one regeneration, so I can live longer than others." My jaw goes slack.

"Um, I'm half Time Lord," I reply. "So, I have one regeneration as well." Before Juliette could react, weird witchy-beast looking thing breaks through the sonic seal on the trap door.

"Well, time to go," I say. I grab Juliette's wrist and activate the Vortex Manipulator.


	2. Chapter 2

We end up in Los Angeles, California. I'd say the year is about… 2028. Hey, current time! Cool.

"What the hell was that?" Juliette yells, yanking her wrist out of mine. "Strange boy, helps me defeat beast, says he's a TIME LORD, and then sends us through the Time Vortex to current day L.A. Great, just my luck."

"Oy," I demand. "I saved your life."

"Oh yeah, and one more thing," Juliette says. "Who was your Time Lord parent, huh? Because they're pretty… um, _dead_."

"Well, not dead, just frozen in time. And besides, I want you to guess."

"Wait, the Time Lords aren't extinct?" Juliette asks. I shrug.

"So, guessed who my dad is yet?" I ask.

"Dad…" Juliette says. She comes very close to my face and examines my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure my eyes are just as brown as they were back on that other planet." I reply.

"Brown eyes… Rumpled sandy blond hair…" Juliette mumbles, moving my jaw up and down, her fingers digging into the hollows of my cheeks.

"Oy," I choke.

"The Doctor…" Juliette realizes. "You're the Doctor's son!" I grin. "Oh my gosh, I finally found him! Well, not him, but close enough! Oh my gosh! Oh my goodness, oh man." Juliette jumps up and down, and then throws her arms around my neck.

"Oh," I say surprised. "What's your infatuation with Time Lords anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been 18 years, but I finally found you,"

"Me? I've been living in a parallel universe all my life."

"I mean, I finally found a living Time Lord," Juliette whispers.

"Well, half," I say. She grins anyway, and presses her nose to mine. "So what now?" I ask. "And what's with the infatuation for Time Lords, anyway?" I repeat my question.

"They're my only species related to mine, and I caught word that a few of them had survived." Juliette replies.

"I didn't know vampires and Time Lords were a related species," I comment.

"Well, they are. Almost exclusively by their regeneration abilities. Only a couple of species have the ability to completely restart their lifecycle." Juliette says.

"You're brilliant!" I cry. I spin Juliette around. "Oh the things I'll learn from you!"

"You mean I can come with you?" she asks. I set her down and take a step back.

"Well, I don't exactly know where you'll be going to…" I say.

"I don't care where or when, as long as it's with you," Juliette replies. I grin.


End file.
